Fanfic Ideas: First Chapters
by neo-king-93
Summary: A series of first chapters for story ideas that I had written a while ago, but never saw the light of day If you want to continue the story yourself, PM me, and we can go over what you wish your story to be, it doesn't have to be EXACTLY like how I wrote it, but PLEASE CREDIT THE ORIGINAL if you wish to continue the story yourself WARNING SOME CHAPTERS WILL HAVE MATURE MOMENTS!


Here is the first chapter to a Harry Potter and TVD/Originals X-Over, not sure what the pairing would be, but in this Harry is Klaus' son.

This will have some mentions of child abuse; including physical, emotional, sexual, and other not so nice things, BE WARNED

So far mentions of past Klaus/Lily, I hope you like this... as I mentioned before, this is just the first chapter, it's been in my folder for nearly two years, and I decided to post it, if you'd like to take it and continue on the story, please PM me, I'll add some other notes about this story at the end.

ENJOY

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

There were many moments in Harry's life, where he'd wonder, how he'd gotten himself in these situations, and the answer would always elude him. However, now, he had the answer to at least one of his questions, or rather, the answer to almost all of his questions, Albus Dumbledore.

He was currently lying on the ground in the basement of his 'loving home', his body screaming at him with each movement he did, hell, even breathing caused a jolt of pain to course throughout his body. He made a mental note – it's a miracle he's even conscious – of all the injuries he had starting from his head.

There was a small fracture on his head, he didn't know where it was located, but he knew it hurt, his left eye was completely swollen, he had scratch marks all over his face, a busted lip, and bruising handprints on his neck.

Next, his body, his right arm was completely broken, left wrist fractured, at least two or three broken ribs, and a few cut marks on his stomach, spelling out FREAK.

Finally, below the waist, that's where the real fun was done, the first injury that he had was the tear in his rear, there were also cuts on his legs, and his left feet were badly swollen.

He didn't know how long he's been down here, but he knew when the last time he ever saw the sun was a week after he arrived from a disastrous second year, he's been down here for so long that the stench of dried blood, dried release, and the mangled corpse of his beloved bird no longer affected him.

He slowly and gently turned to look at the vacant eyes of his snowy friend, her once majestic snow white form was tainted by blood, her long wings were torn off and thrown to the side, he held back another sob that threatens to come out, he knew that if he shed any tears, his 'uncle' would come down with another man, heal all of Harry's wounds, and then proceed to do the same process all over again, all while the man, Sirius Black as he called himself, watched with vivid fascination all the while he was touching himself.

 _"Please Professor McGonagall, please let me stay here, I don't want to go back to them, they're horrible," Harry pleaded towards the elder woman, tears marring his face._

 _"Grow up Mr. Potter, they are your family, and you know I disapprove of ill-made complaints, we have been informed by the Headmaster, that you are being treated lovingly, so I don't see the need to do all these theatrics, now, by your leave Mr. Potter," McGonagall stated briskly._

 _"But professor…" Harry spoke but was interrupted by McGonagall once more._

 _"Enough Mr. Potter, please, you have been complaining for far too long, I do not care at this point, we are nearing the end of the term, and you still have a few exams to take, and I hope you have some decency to try and pass your exams this time," McGonagall stated annoyingly, a shocked and dejected Harry walked out of McGonagall's office, tears threatening to fall._

After that conversation, he finally realized that, whatever world he was in, he was on his own, nobody would come and protect him, nobody would be there to comfort him, and nobody would be there to love him.

 _I wonder how I'm going to survive this?_ He thought, suddenly it hit him, he tensed when he heard the door to the basement open, he tried to turn, but his bruised neck was preventing him from doing so.

"Oh my god," he heard someone mutter, he recognized the voice.

"Dudley?" Harry called out but winced as his voice came out raspy and hoarse, as he'd been screaming for the last three hours.

"Who… what… what happened?" Dudley asked as he slowly walked up to Harry, fighting back the urge to throw up as the stench reached his nose.

"As if you don't know…" Harry muttered softly.

"Please, believe me, I never knew this was happening, fa… he always gave me money and kicked me out of the house… but not mo… oh god… she knew…" Dudley pleaded, he watched in horror as his cousin's mangled body laid in a puddle of its own blood, urine, and strange white substance.

"I guess… how long was I away?" Harry sighed before asking.

"About two months… I asked why you left, they said you ran away… I should've known better, god I'm so stupid, I'm pathetic… I'm so sorry Harry, please forgive me, I'm so sorry," Dudley replied before he began to cry, watching his cousin lying their all weak, and on the verge of dying, it put things in perspective for Dudley.

"I forgive you, Dudley… about two months… and no one ever came to see if I was okay… some friends," Harry replied before he chuckled darkly, he winced as he did so.

"Don't move too much Harry, god… how can I help you?" Dudley rushed next to Harry, ignoring the smell, and the fact that he was kneeling in a puddle of blood and urine.

"Nothing you can do… unless you suddenly got magic," Harry replied.

"But… what about the little creature that was here last year? Did you say he came on his own?" Dudley asked.

"Dobby…?" he muttered softly, after a while nothing happened, he sighed before jumping slightly, and wincing at the pain, as he heard a soft pop next to him.

"The great Harry Potter is calling on Dobby, Dobby is bad elf for not coming sooner," Dobby whimpered.

"That's okay Dobby, please listen carefully, I need to get out of here, I don't know where, but somewhere safe," Harry pleaded, as he allowed his voice to hold the slightest hint of hope.

"Dobby will do what young Master Harry says, Dobby will take great master Harry to Goblins, but first, Dobby will clean great master Harry," Dobby stated brightly, as he raised his hands and with his palms facing Harry, they began to let out a soft bluish-green glow, and Harry let out a relieved sigh, as he felt the magic flow through him, warming him up from the inside.

"Thank you, Dobby," Dudley said as he watched Harry lay for a few seconds before slowly getting up, he helped the young boy up since it looked as though he was still sore.

"Dudley… do you want to come with me?" Harry wondered.

"Of course, Harry, I will protect you with my life, I swear to you Harry, as long as I live, no one will ever harm you again," Dudley declared, neither noticed a goldish-silver string tie the two together as Dudley made his vow.

Dudley quickly took off his shirt, leaving his undershirt intact as he put the large garment over Harry, which looked like a small dress on the small child. Dobby took ahold of both boy's hand and they disappeared into the night, not knowing that this was going to start a new change in fates design, one that she would gladly allow happening since she wanted to stick it to destiny for being a bitch.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

Harry, Dudley, and Dobby arrived in a brightly lit office, Harry was carefully placed on the chair, they looked to see a goblin staring at them with an emotionless expression.

"Griphook sirs, I is bringing great master Harry, and hes cousin Dudley," Dobby stated softly.

"Good, hello again Harry, I wish we had more time for pleasantries, but we're on a time limit, hopefully, we can have this done all before anyone notices your disappearance, now, I'll introduce myself to your cousin, hello, my name is Griphook of the Warrior Clan, you are Dudley Dursley, is that correct?" Griphook spoke quickly and clearly.

"Yes sir," Dudley replied, pushing back his instinct to exert dominance over the goblin, which said goblin seemed to have noticed.

"Ah, a fellow warrior, how interesting, now here are the two inheritance parchments, I'll need you both to prick your finger and add a few drops of blood on the paper, please," Griphook said as he conjured a knife, Harry and Dudley did as they were told and once that was done, Dudley quickly healed their wounds, they didn't have to wait long as the blood seeped into the parchment and words appeared, they went with Dudley's first.

 **True Name:** _Daniel Mikael Josiah Mikaelson-Salvatore_  
 **False Name:** _Dudley Vernon Dursley_

 **Status:** _Reincarnated_

 **Mother** : _Freya Esther Mikaelson_ | **Father** : _Mathias Gabriel Salvatore_

 **Heir Apparent to:**

 _House Salvatore (Paternal)_

 **Magical Ailments:**

 _100% Core bind (James Potter)  
Hatred of Magic Charm (James Potter)  
Glamour on True-self (Albus Dumbledore)_

 **Magical Inheritance:**

 _Ancient Magiks  
Battle Magic  
Lightning Affinity_

To say that Dudley, Daniel, was surprised, would've been a serious misunderstanding, to find out that not only did you have magic, but that it was sealed away from you by your cousin's own father, he couldn't believe it, and now he couldn't help but fear what they would find in Harry's paper.

"Why… why would my father do something like this?" Harry muttered.

"We do not know Harry, but I fear the worst is yet to come," Griphook stated before they looked at Harry's parchment paper.

 **True Name:** _Niklaus Henrik Alexander Mikaelson II_  
 **False name:** _Harrison James Potter_

 **Status:** Alive

 **Mother:** _Liliane Marie Potter nee Evans_ | **Father:** _Niklaus Anis Mikaelson_ | _James Potter (adoptive)_

 **Godmother:** _Alicia Julie Longbottom nee Bones_ | **Godfather:** _Sirius Orion Black_

 **Heir Apparent to:**

 _House Potter (Adoptive)  
House Peverell (Adoptive)  
House Emrys (Maternal)  
House Ravenclaw (Maternal)  
House Slytherin (Right of Conquest  
House Black (Will)_

 **Magical Ailments:**

 _80% Core bind (Albus Dumbledore)  
Glamour on True-self (James Potter)  
Hatred of Slytherin Charm (Albus Dumbledore)  
Submissive curse (James Potter)  
Eye curse (Albus Dumbledore)  
Omnilinguistic Partial Bind – Parseltongue (James Potter)  
Occlumens Bind (Albus Dumbledore)  
Horcrux (Tom Marvolo Riddle)  
Love Potion tethered to Ginevra Weasley (Molly Weasley)  
Loyalty Potion tethered to Albus Dumbledore (Albus Dumbledore)_

 **Magical Inheritance:**

 _Expression Magiks  
Vampire/Werewolf/Wizard Tribird  
Siren Lure/Call  
Natural Occlumens  
Omnilinguistic  
Wandless/Wordless Affinity  
Fire Affinity_

If they were shocked about Dudley/Daniel's results, Harry/Niklaus' results were completely out of the left field, to find out that Niklaus wasn't a true Potter, and somehow still related to Daniel, shocked everyone, but more so, Niklaus and Daniel.

"What… what does this mean?" Niklaus asked worryingly.

"It means… that Albus has a lot to answer for, now we'll quickly take off these binds and other ailments, this will be completely free of charge, next we'll use your blood to locate your parents, if we can't find them, then it'd be their families, now Dobby can guide the both of you to the cleansing room, after that we'll get everything in order," Griphook sighed as he watched the duo walk off, _I'm going to need at least five whole bottles of Ogden's Firewhisky,_ he thought to himself as he called for another goblin and began the transaction for Niklaus and Daniel.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

Elijah Mikaelson prided himself in claiming and affirming his honorable and collected demeanor, presenting himself with an air of nobility that he had gained over the centuries, he also prided himself in being a knower in all things supernatural, from vampires to werewolves, to pesky little witches that annoy the crap out of him, but he did see their uses.

So, it was a huge surprise to see an owl flying gracefully into his study with a letter of some kind tied to its leg.

"What are you doing here? I thought most owls hated us," He asked before muttering to himself, he shrugged and walked up to the owl, took the letter and watched an owl fly to the desk where there were some leftovers, and began to eat it.

Elijah just ignored the action and looked at the letter, _parchment? Haven't seen this type of paper since the 18_ _th_ _century, how strange,_ he thought as he opened it and was shocked to see that it was written in ink, he began to read the letter.

 _To Mr. Elijah Gale Mikaelson,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well Mr. Mikaelson, my name is Griphook, and I am a goblin, before you dismiss this letter, allow me to inform you that your knowledge of the supernatural world is quite impressive, being as you're one of the first vampires, yes, I know your identity as an original, and I will not let the information leak, you have my word._

 _However, as I was saying, your knowledge of the supernatural world is mighty impressive, but that is but a fraction of our true world, I believe you met a few of the other kind of magic users, known as wand wavers? They belong to a secret society, a secret world if you will, hidden from human, but that is neither here nor there, I have something to inform you, being as we can't seem to locate Freya Mikaelson or Niklaus Mikaelson, you are our next bet._

 _It appears you have two nephews, one is Daniel Mikaelson-Salvatore, the reincarnation of Freya and Mathias' dead son, and Niklaus Mikaelson Jr, the son of Lily Evans and Niklaus Mikaelson, if you need proof, say Gringotts out loud and the letter will transport you here in Wizarding Britain, where we will explain everything._

 _Sincerely,_

 ** _Griphook_**

 ** _Potter Accountant_**

Elijah didn't know whether to dismiss the letter or try and find out more, _this might be my brother's key to redemption,_ he thought, "Gringotts," he called out, he felt a pull on his stomach and soon the world around him disappeared in a swirl.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Daily Whinging Newspaper**

 ** _Nightmare on Privet Drive!  
_** _Fraud Investigation leads to disturbing discovery in #4 Privet Drive_

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Surrey Comet**

 ** _Privet Drive's House of Horrors  
_** _Officials find disturbing images when a fraud investigation is made_

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **The Times**

 ** _Vernon and Petunia Dursley: Model Citizens? OR Psychotic Torturers?  
_** _As an investigation into what seemed to be a fraud accusation, turns into a hellish nightmare for Little Whinging Residents, the ultimate question is now posed? Where are Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley? Are they alive… or dead?_

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Daily Prophet**

 ** _Boy-Who-Lived? OR Boy-who-was-tortured-to-death?  
_** _Muggles encounter a grotesque and sickening scene in the home of the famed Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter when a simple fraud investigation against Vernon Dursley reveals an unsettling secret. Did Albus Dumbledore Know?_

 ** _Sirius Black: Insane? OR Sinister?  
_** _After breaking out of Azkaban three weeks ago, Sirius Black was caught by Auror's Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Gemma Farley, when interrogated discovered innocence, yet when asked about Harry Potter, revealed to conspire alongside Dursley._

 ** _Hogwarts: Safe paradise? OR Deathtrap?  
_** _After news of Harry Potter's treatment at the hands of his muggle family, an investigation was made, spearheaded by Madame Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE, against Hogwarts, and its dark secrets have been revealed._

 ** _Hogwarts Staff: Ignorant? OR Negligent?  
_** _As more evidence appears against Hogwarts, and by extension Albus Dumbledore, anonymous sources state that the Hogwarts Staff does nothing in protecting their wards from the threat of a possessed professor, and of a deadly ancient snake._

 ** _Harry James Potter: Fed up with negligent Hogwarts Staff  
_** _After confirming that young Potter was alive and well, thanks in all to the Gringotts Goblin, has emancipated himself and took up his mantle as Lord Potter, but reveals that his time at Hogwarts was filled with danger at every corner, and he claimed that he warned his Head of House, and even Headmaster Dumbledore about abuse, yet they didn't do anything._

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **The Quibbler**

 ** _Harry James Potter: Leaving Wizarding Britain for good_** _  
Following the trial of Vernon and Petunia Dursley along with Sirius Black, in which they were tried in a wizarding/muggle court, both sentenced to life without parole and Black administered the kiss on site, Harry has spoken up and stated that he has lost the innocence that he once had for the Wizarding World, blames Hogwarts Staff. Claims he'll take his cousin Dudley Dursley, now Daniel Potter, and his fortune out of England and live far away, Ministry wants to prevent this, but accepts Harry's departure._

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

Things were not looking good, everything Dumbledore worked so hard for, was ruined, and all because he allowed Vernon a little fun with the brat, he knew it was stupid, but he realized that Harry was slowly growing a backbone, and he needed his weapon weak-willed and malleable.

But because of an oversight, everything he's planned for, everything that he's worked so hard for, his title, his pristine, and his reputation, were now destroyed beyond repair. _At least I'm not the only one suffering, thank god I had the decency to convince Minerva that the boy was being treated amazingly, and she accepted it, no questions asked, and Severus, he's not going to turn me in, not without killing himself,_ Dumbledore thought to himself as he saw in his cell, not realizing that Severus found a loophole in the contract.

Meanwhile, Minerva was sobbing uncontrollably, she couldn't believe that she was manipulated so easily by Dumbledore, and she actually turned her back on her honorary grandson, she even belittled him, she broke her promise to her dear Lily, oh, how she prayed Lily and Harry would forgive her, she prayed that the Harry she knew was still inside, that the boy would one day forgive her.

* * *

OKAY! So I hope you liked this chapter, if you wish to continue it, please PM me.

Now, onto what I personally visualized this story going, you don't have to follow the same route as I envisioned it, but this is what I thought when I wrote this:

 **Harry/Male**

 **Dudley/Female or Male**

 **Wizarding World Bashing, WITH a few characters as Harry's ALLIES**

 **Harry and Dudley are born the same year as the Mystic Falls Gang**

 **Protective Originals**

 **Overprotective Klaus**

 **Mini-Klaus! Harry**

 **Harry's morals become loose and slightly resembles Klaus' but he still has empathy and compassion**

 **GREY! Harry**

These are just a few ideas I thought of, again, if you wish to continue the story on your own, please PM me, and if you want you can rewrite however you see fit, **BUT PLEASE REMEMBER TO CREDIT THIS STORY AS THE ORIGINAL!**

 **Peace and Love 3**

 **NK93**


End file.
